Lucky Shortstuff
Background The greatest pirate to ever live. The Story So Far I went to visit family in Red Larch when I was suddenly besieged by goblins! I fought bravely and had them on the ropes but even I was soon overcome. I woke up in Red Larch and my brother tells me mages of Steel Veil brought me into town and some sort of giant man among them saved my life. I need to find him, I now owe him a life debt. Relationships Leslie “I’m still not entirely sure what he brings to the group. He has a magical hammer but I haven’t seen him use it yet. Everybody just makes fun of him. I suppose every group needs a punching bag. Quick to trust and easy to flatter, a dangerous combination for a group but useful for me.” Kharina “Never ending questions for days, sweet Tymora. Well, she helps pass the time I suppose. Although if we were on my ship she probably would’ve been thrown overboard by now. Based off her appearance and the way she checked my hands I get the feeling she’s had some bad dealings with the rakshasa in the south and they might be after her. This might be useful information in the future if I ever get caught by rakshasa. Very quick to trust which is odd considering who I think might be after her, but it’s very helpful for me.” Gixxle “The birdman? He seems nice enough, very serious countenance. I’m not entirely sure why he agreed to go on the mission with those morons, he doesn’t seem to fit in with them at all. He has some very powerful healing abilities however, so I want to stay on his good side.” Goblin “The same as every other goblin I’ve ever met, good for distraction and cannon fodder and not much else. Seems to hold some kind of grudge against me for some reason, who knows why. Apparently some moron went and taught this one some magic tricks, Tymora help us all." Cassius “Giant man that healed me after that mage army dropped me off in town. His group says he just disappeared into thin air, not sure what to make of that. They seem confident he’ll be back soon. I hope they’re right, I owe him a life debt and I’d prefer to get that done with as soon as possible.” Sinna “She’s a young pup for a dwarf, and it shows in her words and actions. Either she’s as stupid and gullible as she seems or she’s just pretending, either way makes no difference to me as long as she continues to talk nice about me to her group. She probably thinks her drunk act has me fooled, as if I’ve never drank with a dwarf before. I hope for her sake she’ll grow out of her immaturity before it gets her killed." Lexicon "Very secretive and abrasive when she thinks you have nothing to offer her. Not nearly as intelligent or subtle as she seems to think that she is. Easily bought with money or information, which makes her a dangerous companion for her group. I have no concrete evidence but based off what I’ve gleaned from her and her group, she’s the tiefling that mercenary bastard Manthar is looking for. Considering I found this out within roughly a few days of knowing her it’s a wonder she’s still alive. If he wouldn’t have me executed on sight, Manthar would likely pay a very pretty penny for her whereabouts. Still, this might be useful information in the future in my dealings with those mercenary bastards."